Satisfy
by Shinara66
Summary: Sequel to 'Purple Passion'. Callie returns the favor and introduces a whole new world to Arizona. In short, it's smut


**A/N:** Well, since I received a HUGE response to 'Purple Passion', I finally got around to writing the sequel(as requested). Given the subject matter, this turned out pretty long as I tried to get inside Arizona's head a bit. I've been working on this off and on for a while now. Hopefully, this will satisfy all of those who begged for a sequel.

* * *

><p>Arizona Robbins let her body sag underneath her partner's weight. Her lungs were on fire as they attempted to fill themselves with oxygen while her heart was pounding so powerfully in her chest, she could feel its beat in her throat and behind her eyes. Sweat was glistening across her ivory skin and the heat from Callie's body only added to her overly sensitive sensations.<p>

Closing her eyes, she swallowed and licked her lips as she came down from the high Callie had just brought her to. Fingers continued to softly rub her clit and the occasional jerk from her body to the touch sent shivers down her spine.

"Couldn't wait, could you?" Callie asked against the skin of her neck.

Arizona could feel the smile on her girlfriend's lips that accompanied the question. The two of them had managed a night off together, the first in what seemed like months, and had taken advantage of their serendipity by rejoicing in each other's bodies. Callie had barely started to touch Arizona before the blonde had stiffened beneath her and come against her fingers.

"I couldn't help it. My body's missed you, I guess. Besides," Arizona replied, running her fingers down Callie's back and splaying them in the dip of her spine, "we have all night. That was the first of many. It was...a warm up."

Callie pulled away from the soft, warm, and sweat touched skin of Arizona's neck. Smirking down at her, she moved her right hand back down to the blonde's heated folds.

"A warm-up, hmm?" she intoned. Her fingers began circling Arizona's clit again. Immediate wetness met her touch.

Arizona closed her eyes and pushed herself against Callie's hand. Biting her lip, she nodded. "Yeah, we can go all night." Her left hand moved down the length of her body and pushed at her partner's fingers, urging her to go inside of her.

Callie leaned forward to run her tongue up Arizona's throat, along the underside of her jaw, and across the full bottom lip of her mouth. The wanton, yet sensual, attack caused Arizona to moan and throw her back on the pillows. Callie dipped her fingers lower and started a slow, exploratory run through her girlfriend's wetness. She gathered the moisture, hot and slick, that her fingers came across and then trailed them up to rub over Arizona's throbbing and aching clit.

Arizona's hands roamed, freely, across the expanse of Callie's back. Her hips moved and rolled against Callie's fingers while her right foot, occasionally, smoothed over the Latina's calf. For several minutes, the two of them remained in their embrace; Callie ensuring that her kisses swallowed several of her partner's appreciative moans and Arizona losing herself to how, disorientingly, good her body was feeling.

The two of them kissed slowly and passionately, each reveling in the feel of the other. When Callie moved her hand away from Arizona's sex, the blonde took notice of the change, but continued to touch Callie's skin and kiss her lips. Vaguely, she was aware of movement to the left side of her head, but the blood pounding behind her eyes kept her from paying it too much attention.

Just as she was about to open her eyes and demand that Callie resume her earlier exploration of her arousal, a new sensation caused her breath to catch in her throat. Callie had shifted, slightly away from her, and when she opened her eyes and looked down her body, her gaze registered something new.

In Callie's hand, a small, flesh colored, dildo was held. The tip of the silicon device was rubbing against Arizona's overly excited clit.

"What are you doing? What is that?" Arizona asked, her hands pushing at Callie's shoulders.

Despite the sudden change in mood, Callie refused to stop her movements, instead choosing to keep the toy where it was. Arizona, against her will, could not keep herself from, softly, bucking against it.

"Um, it's a dick, Arizona." Callie replied, a small laugh leaving her lips at her own vulgarity.

Making a face, the blonde attempted to stop her body's reaction to Callie's ministrations. Ever since the other woman had talked her into using a strap-on months ago, she'd had to fend off her partner's attempts at reversing their roles. Callie, at first, had been relentless. Her desire to partake in something, entirely, new with Arizona had completely consumed her.

Arizona, on the other hand, though very much enjoying being the one to top Callie, had absolutely no intention of allowing herself to be subjected to the wondrous world of sex toys galore. Though she'd never admit such things to Callie, she was, in fact, quite nervous about the prospect of, in a sense, losing her virginity.

"I know what it is, Callie." Arizona admonished, stopping her hips from moving against the sex toy. "What are you doing with it?"

Callie sighed and moved to place the dildo on the night stand. Straddling Arizona's hips once again, she braced her weight on her arms next to her head.

"I want to fuck you with it." she answered honestly.

"Callie, I told you, I don't-"

"How do you know? You've never tried it."

Arizona scoffed at her with disbelieving eyes. "Did you really just say that to me? Well, maybe I need to go and wake up Mark across the hall. I'm sure he'd love to show me what I've been missing."

Callie shook her head at her own choice of words. She'd not meant for them to come out as they had. Placing her fingers against Arizona's lips, she stopped her from saying anything else.

"That's not what I meant, baby. I meant, you've never tried it with _me_."

Bending down, she nuzzled her nose against Arizona's neck and nipped at her pulse point. Kissing a slow path to the blonde's ear, she blew a heated breath across the heightened flesh and said, "I can make it feel _really, really_ good for you." She kissed a soft earlobe. "I promise."

Arizona closed her eyes as Callie's talented tongue and lips whispered their promises across her skin. Her fingers grasped at a pair of strong shoulders while her nails dug into heated flesh. She could feel her arousal beginning to build again in the pit of her stomach. Her clit tightened and started to throb between her legs the longer Callie worshiped her.

A part of her tried to fight the heady sway of her building lust. Her fear and nervousness flared to life inside her chest. She wasn't sure she could be what Callie wanted her to be. She knew she wasn't as sexually...flexible as Callie was.

Since she'd started dating Callie, she'd wished she was as open and free and liberated as her partner. Callie had few inhibitions whereas Arizona lived her life by a strict set of rules and ideals that left her, often times, incapable of bending.

The last time Callie had talked her into trying something new, she'd been greatly surprised at the outcome. Using a strap-on on Callie had been insanely pleasurable. She'd enjoyed letting go in a way that she never had before. The experience, oddly enough, had brought she and Callie closer together.

She wondered if allowing Callie to take a part of her, a part no one else ever had, would also bring the two of them a deeper connection. She knew she loved Callie. She believed Callie loved her. They'd been dating for several months and she'd never been happier. As much as she loved and adored Callie, a small part of her had never been able to fully trust her.

Arizona was unsure of whether or not that issue stemmed from her own struggles with letting someone in completely or if it had more to do with Callie's history and sexual proclivities. If Callie woke up one day and realized she didn't want to be with a woman anymore, she'd forever take and carry with her a part of Arizona the blonde could never get back.

Silently, Arizona cursed herself. She was allowing her thoughts and worries to take a hold of her. She knew Callie loved her and would never do anything to hurt her. Her fears were her own. Callie could do nothing else to assuage them.

The other part of her warring mind was intrigued with the possibility of Callie making love to her in such a new way. She remembered watching her partner when she'd used the strap-on before. Her mind had been fascinated with the way Callie had moaned and flinched and moved against the toy inside of her.

If she was honest with herself, she'd have to admit that a tiny part of her wished to experience what it was that had so engaged and enthralled her lover. It had to of felt good. Callie had, practically, cried the faster Arizona had moved.

"You still with me or did I lose you?"

Callie's voice jarred the blonde from her thoughts. She realized Callie's fingers had, somehow, ended up back between her legs and had been stroking through her folds. Her lack of a response must have gotten Callie's attention.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Um, okay." Callie stated, slightly annoyed. " About what?"

Blushing, Arizona lowered her eyes before answering. "About you using that toy on me."

Callie froze and looked down at her. A small, disbelieving, smile appeared on he face.

"Yeah?"

Taking a deep breath, the blonde nodded and swallowed past her nerves. "Yeah, if you want to."

"Why the change?"

Arizona hesitated. She wasn't sure how to explain matters to her girlfriend. Doing so would only make a case for 'Thou doth protest too much.' Naturally, she'd been curious about how the experience would feel, but that curiosity had never manifested itself into reality. She'd never been attracted men, never felt a connection to a man, and so had never felt the urge to scratch that particular itch.

As the years had gone by, Arizona had explored her sexuality and all that came with it. She'd slept with numerous women, had trivial hook-ups, enjoyed short lived relationships, and partaken in her share of one night stands. Overall, she'd been a healthy woman that had led an active sex life.

For all of her encounters, she'd always been the one in control of any given situation. She'd always been the top.

Her gold star lesbian status had allowed for her to leave the women, who had shared her bed, awe struck and completely sated. She'd worked to ensure that they were satisfied with her and only her. She'd wanted and expected to be enough for them.

When Callie had come into her life, the tall Latina had set her world flying out of it's orbit. She'd made her question everything. She'd made her want things. Desire things. Callie had made her do things she'd promised herself years before she'd never do.

In short, Callie Torres had caused Arizona Robbins to grow.

Growth was a constant. Arizona knew that. Looking up at Callie above her, she trailed her fingers down tanned arms and bit her lip.

"I-I'm nervous, Calliope. No one's ever..." she let her words meet a dead end.

"That's not what I asked." Callie countered keeping her eyes glued to the face of her girlfriend.

"I want to give you what you want-" Arizona started to explain.

"_No._ Don't do this for me. I really, really want to try this with you, Arizona, but you have to be into it. You have to want to try it with me. I'm not going to take away something so precious just because you feel like you need to placate me. _God_."

Callie's demeanor changed and a shadow passed over her face. Arizona watched and felt her heart beat faster at her partner's words. She could hear the disgust in Callie's voice. The Latina, obviously, felt very strongly about taking her 'virginity'. It was touching to Arizona.

Callie's words seemed to lower the level of her anxiety. With its decrease, a hot wave of arousal washed over her. Her nerves were still coiling around her insides, but something changed within her mind.

She loved Callie. Callie loved her. She was safe with Callie.

Grabbing her girlfriend's chin, she brought her face back up to meet her eyes. Uncertainty and a small twinge of hurt marked Callie's features before Arizona leaned forward and brought their lips together. Her tongue swiped over Callie's full, wet and inviting mouth. She heard her moan at the contact.

"I want this." she whispered as her lips continued to move like a silent dance against Callie's.

Though she still had her reservations, Callie nodded her head and moved her mouth down Arizona's neck. Placing several small, yet, lingering kisses, she reached out with her right hand to tweak a firm and pebbled nipple.

Arizona arched her back and hissed at the contact.

"I'll make this feel good, Arizona. Don't be scared." Callie husked out.

Sitting back on her haunches, the Latina moved over Arizona to grab the dildo from where she'd placed it on the nightstand. Fumbling with the drawer on the front of the piece of furniture, she eventually found the accompanying harness inside and put the strap-on together.

Once the harness was securely fastened around her waist and hips, she swallowed and looked back down at Arizona. The blonde's blue eyes were dark, nearly a deep indigo, and her chest was moving up and down in an erratic pattern.

Callie could feel Arizona's nervousness as it emanated from her body.

"_I won't hurt you, Arizona_." she whispered, bending down to kiss the skin between her breasts.

The fast-paced beating of the blonde's heart caught her attention as it thudded beneath her lips.

"I know." Arizona croaked out but said no more. Her entire body was stiff and taut at the knowledge of what was about to happen.

As much as she did want to experience Callie making love to her in this way, a large part of her was terrified and vulnerable at the idea of how much power she was relinquishing.

Hands moved up her sides and out to her arms where fingers softly stroked down soft skin. Callie's head remained on Arizona' chest while her lips tenderly placed feather light kisses intermittently on the sides of her breasts.

"You have to relax, baby. Don't be so tense. We don't have to do this. If it bothers you, I'll stop. If you want me to go _extra, extra_ slow, just let me know, okay?"

Releasing a shaky and nervous breath, Arizona nodded her head and tried to heed Callie's advice.

"I won't enter you until you're ready. There will be no surprises. This is about you, Arizona." Callie said, suddenly against her lips. "Just communicate with me. Tell me what feels good and what doesn't. I want this to be good for you."

"Okay." Arizona whispered, meekly.

Callie settled herself on Arizona's right side and started to stroke the skin of her chest and stomach. The blonde sighed at the feeling of her partner's fingers moving across the underside of her ribs. She felt lips pressing against her throat as Callie wrapped her right leg between her own. The press of the dildo and harness rubbed along the side of her thigh.

"Relax. baby." Callie whispered against her clavicle before trailing her fingers further down Arizona's body.

"Spread your legs for me."

Arizona swallowed and did as she'd been instructed. Her heart was thundering madly inside of her chest and her stomach muscles were refusing to ease the tension of her body. Callie's fingers moved tentatively over her clit and caused her hips to jerk as a moan left her mouth.

Though her eyes were already closed, she squeezed them further shut and moved her hand down to toy with her own pebbled nipple. After a moment of teasing, Callie managed to stroke her clit into a hard nub as moisture signaled her eager readiness.

Rearing up to brace her weight on her left arm, Callie pushed the leg she had nestled between Arizona's against the hand she had between her added pressure caused Arizona's hips to start to buck. Unable to stop herself, Callie's body began to grind against the blonde's side. The dildo attached to her body pushed into the side of Arizona's thigh and hip.

Moans left Arizona's mouth the longer Callie's fingers worked to stroke an orgasm from her. She wondered, briefly, why her partner wasn't attempting to use their sex toy, but the sensations coursing through her body were too powerful for her to focus overly long on the thought.

She felt her clit starting to burn and with it's fire, her moans grew louder and her hips moved faster. The fingers she had around her own nipple were tweaking and pulling at her flesh as she opened her mouth to level her breathing.

When her orgasm finally made its appearance, her back arched off the bed while her hands wrapped themselves in Callie's hair. For a brief moment, she felt as if she were everywhere in the world and no where at all. Her senses, with the exception of her sense of touch, seemed to deaden and heighten all at the same time.

Falling back to the bed, she experienced a strange feeling of deja vu as Callie's fingers continued to play in her wetness. Before she could say anything, she felt her girlfriend moving and readjusting herself above her. The tip of the dildo between Callie's legs rubbed against her flesh.

Callie leaned forward and kissed her lips in a loving embrace. Breathing through her nose, Arizona opened her mouth to accept her partner's tongue.

"You body's more receptive after an orgasm. This is when you're the most relaxed. Don't tense up, Arizona. Okay?" Callie's voice seemed to come from far away as Arizona's pulse continued to pound in her head.

Her body registered a slow touch against her clit and her eyes opened. As before, Callie was softly rubbing the tip of the dildo against her flesh. Moaning, she kept her eyes locked with the toy. Her hips started to move against it while blood, once again, rushed to her lower extremities.

Callie continued to hold the dildo in her hand and rub it against Arizona's clit. With her left, she reached down to test her partner's wetness. Her fingers met an abundance of sticky, wet, heat.

"You're really wet, baby. That's good. I want you wet for me."

The words only increased said wetness. Arizona's body, still humming from the aftershocks of her last orgasm, was more than ready for another dose of pleasure. Her nerves still plagued her mind and trepidation was heavy in her thoughts, but at that moment, she felt good and relaxed.

Her hands ran over Callie's arms and back. She could see that her partner was bracing herself on her knees to use both of her hands to test her level of readiness. Seeing Callie's naked and sweaty torso sent a wave of pleasurable shivers to her core.

Pulling Callie closer to her, she attempted to get the taller woman to settle on top of her more completely.

"Are you okay?" the Latina asked when her body was, once again, covering Arizona's. Her right hand still held the dildo as she used it to rub circles over her girlfriend's clit.

A hummed moan met her question. Briefly, Callie released the dildo and moved her fingers to Arizona's opening. The other woman's wetness was running across her thighs and its heat was dizzying. Slipping her fingers inside the inviting warmth, Callie scissored them in an attempt to further prepare Arizona for what was coming. Her fingers were, instantly, covered and coated with slick juices and she used them to quickly cover the shaft of the dildo between her legs.

Grasping the toy firmly, once more, Callie gently kissed Arizona's chin and lips to get her attention.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Y-yes." came the reply.

"Remember, don't tense up, baby. I'll enter you slowly so you can get used to it, okay? If anything hurts and you need me to stop, just say the word. This will feel really good if you just trust me."

Love for the woman on top of her fanned out across Arizona's body. Callie, as much as she wanted this experience, was working hard to ensure that Arizona enjoyed it and felt safe and comfortable.

"I trust you." Arizona said in a hesitant whisper.

The tip of the dildo moved between her legs and she felt it come to rest against her opening. Callie swirled the head of the toy around her wetness before slowly, agonizingly so, pushing it inside. She felt her partner readjust herself and bring her right hand up to land on the left side of her head. With the head just barely inside, she knew that Callie wanted to be able to push into her the rest of the way with her hips.

"Nice and slow, baby." Callie said as she continued to slowly enter her.

The sensations accosting her body were...new...they were...exciting. She felt herself being opened wider than she ever had before. Muscles inside of her that had never experienced stimulation reacted with a vivid appreciation. Though being filled so completely was slightly uncomfortable, she attempted to do as Callie had instructed and remained relax so she could accept all of her partner.

"You're doing good, Arizona. Does it hurt? Are you okay with me going the rest of the way?"

Opening her eyes, she looked up and was greeted with a pair of, nearly, black and concerned eyes. Her hands moved to land against Callie's chest and she released a breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding.

"_Mmm_...i-it..._hmm_, it feels nice." the blonde managed to croak out past dry lips.

"Does it hurt?" Callie asked, still worried.

Kneading the back of Callie's neck with her fingers, Arizona swallowed and closed her eyes again. Pushing up against the toy inside of her, she groaned as her breath caught in her throat.

"It hurts good." she said with a small smile on her lips.

Callie kissed her forehead and studied her expression. Arizona's face was scrunched up and her eyes were tightly closed. A furrow was deeply set on her brow and she was biting her bottom lip.

"I'm going to push in the rest of the way, okay?"

Arizona inhaled and nodded her head.

"Stay wet for me, Arizona." Callie said in a husky voice before rolling her hips and pushing the rest of the small dildo into her girlfriend.

At the feeling of being completely filled by the toy, Arizona's breath hitched and her eyes shot open. Her mouth formed an 'O' and her fingers grasped at Callie's back.

"Callie..." she breathed out.

"I'm right here, gorgeous. Are you okay? Is it too much?" Callie panicked slightly at the tone of voice her name had been uttered in. She started to move so she could pull out of the smaller woman, but hands around her neck and held her in place.

"Hmm, no, stay. It feels good, Calliope. I can't..._mmhmm_...I can't believe I'm saying that, but...oh, god...it does..._hmm_, it feels good."

Callie remained frozen as she gave her partner time to adjust to the toy inside her body. She wished she could feel Arizona's walls as they wrapped around the dildo.

"I promised you it would feel good." she whispered before lowering herself so she could kiss the blonde.

She tried to keep her hips from moving and thrusting into the woman beneath her. The entire experience was an amazing turn on for her. Knowing that Arizona was allowing her something so cherished and, nearly, sacred, touched her like nothing else ever would.

"Meet my thrusts, Arizona." Callie said, pulling away from the kiss she'd been engaged in.

Slowly, she moved her hips and allowed the toy to slid inside of her girlfriend. She tried to keep the pace gentle so it could build up as Arizona became accustomed to its feeling.

A ragged groan left the blonde's lips. A look of pain? pleasure? crossed her features while an, equally, ragged and shaky breath escaped her mouth.

"It hurts." Arizona moaned. Before Callie could say anything, she elaborated, "But, god, it feels good at the same time.

She was afraid to move her hips. Callie's gentle thrust inside of her had managed to hit places that had never been touched. Her muscles were still slightly tense with her nerves and Callie's movement had caused them to tighten painfully. Though discomfort had pumped through her blood, pleasure had also met the thrusts. The movement, despite the pain involved, had also felt undeniably good.

"Don't fight it, Arizona. Just move with me. Spread your legs some more. It'll help." Callie said softly before lowering her right hand to the blonde's sex and rubbing her thumb across her clit.

The touch, coupled with Arizona spreading her legs wider, caused the desired effect. Arizona moaned, loudly, and, without her consent, her hips rolled up to meet Callie's timely thrust. The outcome was earth shattering to the blonde. A keening wail sounded in the room as the two of them started a slow but steady rhythm.

Arizona had never felt the sensations she currently felt. She couldn't say that this was something she'd want to partake in often, nor would it ever be her preferred method for getting off, but it did have a certain appeal and she could, now, see why Callie enjoyed it so much.

The feeling of Callie being so deep inside of her was enough to steal Arizona's breath from her lungs. The longer Callie moved against her, the less and less her muscles protested. She could feel them as they continually relaxed and pulled the toy deeper. As the dildo rubbed inside of her, she felt her hips pick up their pace and a desire for harder thrusts flared inside of her.

Arizona wasn't thinking rationally or logically. She had completely given control of her body to Callie and what instinct told her to do. Her legs raised up and the insides of her knees came to rest against the outsides of Callie's hips and thighs. She wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck and turned her face into her hair.

"Harder, Calliope." she panted. "Harder..._ohh_...it hurts so good._ Harder...harder_..."

Callie hesitated for only a moment before removing her fingers from Arizona's clit. She placed her hand, once again, next to the blonde's head and steadied herself above her. She was quickly losing herself to her own arousal. Arizona's uninhibited reactions to her movements was causing her clit to throb between her legs.

Once braced on her arms, Callie pushed into Arizona again. Her thrust was harder than her previous ones and when Arizona's hips moved to collide with her movements, the blonde threw her head back onto the pillow and groaned unabashedly.

Eventually, Callie's harder thrusts and jabs were accentuated by the heaving breathing and gasps of Arizona's approval. The bed began to creak and the headboard slammed against the wall.

Lowering her head, Callie took one of the blonde's nipples into her mouth and swirled her hot tongue over the tight flesh. Biting down in time with her thrusts, she continued to pound into her girlfriend. The hilt rubbed over her clit with each stroke and her control over her own movements started to slip.

Dry and ragged breathing, sounding nearly like a plea, met her ears and she looked up to view Arizona's face.

Tears were running down the blonde's cheeks as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. Callie was unsure if the tears were from pain or from pleasure. She slowed her hips pace and waited for Arizona to take notice.

When blue eyes opened and looked down at her, she took one of the blonde's hands in her own and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Are you okay? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Arizona swallowed as her hips continued to move against the toy nestled so deep inside of her. Pushing against Callie's shoulders, she manged to reverse their positions and land on top of the taller woman. The change caused a slight pain to flare up inside her, but she ignored it. Grabbing each of Callie's hands in her own, she pushed herself against the dildo and started their rhythm anew.

"You're not hurting me, Calliope. You're fucking me so good. _So_ good, baby." she gasped out.

Callie watched Arizona's stomach muscles tightened as the smaller woman continued to ride her. It was unbelievably sexy to Callie.

She'd never seen this side of Arizona Robbins. It shocked her. Humbled her. Renewed her.

It aroused her.

No one else had ever made love to Arizona the way she currently was.

_No one._

She was the only one the blonde had ever trusted enough. It was so rare in their lovemaking that Arizona let herself go that Callie found herself only able to stare and watch the display above her.

She thought Arizona was beautiful.

Beautiful and inspiring.

Looking down, her eyes landed on her partner's groin. She noticed, through their movements, the way Arizona's body rocked against the dildo and the sight caused her to grasp the blonde's thighs and push up into her.

Arizona rested a hand between Callie's breasts and surged her hips forward at a faster pace. The longer she moved, the better the sensations inside of her felt. She could feel her orgasm coming to life and her breath hitched again.

Her clit rubbed against the harness of the strap-on and knew it wouldn't take much else to send her over the edge.

Callie licked her lips and squeezed Arizona's thighs tightly. It was becoming harder to move inside the other woman as her muscles prepared themselves for their pending orgasm. The dildo was being grasped tighter with each thrust and push.

Pulling her legs up, she let Arizona lean her body against her thighs and push herself into the dildo a few last times.

When Arizona's orgasm finally crested, it was all she could do to keep from passing out from the feeling of it. She wasn't sure if she tried to still her movements or if her hips continued to grind. Her head flew back on her shoulders and her hair brushed across Callie's legs. Arms landed at her sides as her mouth flew open to release a series of near guttural moans and cries.

Colors of every spectrum fired behind her closed lids while the sensitive tissue and muscles inside of her contracted around the toy so snug inside her. She felt her own wetness spill past the shaft.

Grunting one final time, she opened her eyes and moved her head so she could look back down at Callie. Deep breathing was the only thing she was capable of doing. Sweat, heat, and other bodily fluids covered her skin and wrapped her in a post-coital afterglow.

She noticed Callie's dark and lust filled eyes taking in her appearance. The more she came down from her orgasm, the more she seemed to notice the stiff piece of silicon shoved between her legs. Her minor look of panic must have flashed across her face because, a moment later, Callie wrapped a leg around her and gently flipped them back over.

"You're so hot, Arizona. You have no idea what you just did to me. Fuck, you're sexy." Callie panted against her mouth. Her lips nipped and bit and kissed various parts of her face and neck.

"Hmm" was the only response the blonde could muster.

"I'm going to pull out of you, okay? There may be some discomfort."

Arizona nodded her head and watched, through hooded lids, as Callie slowly slipped out of her. She moaned at the loss and her eyes fluttered close. Movement caught her attention and she opened her eyes again.

Callie was removing the harness from her waist. Once free, she brought the dildo to her lips and licked Arizona's orgasm from the tip. Blue eyes widened at the sight.

Moaning at the taste of her girlfriend, Callie smirked before tossing the sex toy over the side of the bed. Leaning down, once more, she kissed Arizona's lips and forced her to taste herself.

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?" Callie asked in a small voice when they broke apart.

"Yes. You made it _wonderful_, Calliope."

"I'm glad. Thank you."

A delicate eyebrow raised. "For what?"

"For letting me fuck you like that."

Laughter bubbled from Arizona's throat as her arms wrapped around Callie to pull her into a warm embrace.

She guessed, sometimes, change wasn't so bad of a thing, after all.


End file.
